


Family

by LuciaWilt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Jedi, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppy Love, Rating will change, Royalty, Spies, Time Skips, Victor is the best big brother, slighty out of character parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: “Become the ruler I could not be Vitya.”
 He would keep that promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy here we go. Because I haven't really been able to write for Star Wars lately. So how about we try to write for YOI while writing in a Star Wars setting. I took quite a few liberties with the characters (aka) the whole star wars setting. Just kind of put my hands in the bones and shook it all around. Either way, if you have any questions, just shoot me an ask. I will try to put any star wars terms in the bottom notes.

Coruscant. The most densely populated planet in the galaxy with over a trillion bodies on its surface. It serves as a sort of capital, a hub for all the comings and goings in the core. This was also one of the main bases for the Imperial senate. This group of law makers and royals helped the Emperor rule over the galaxy with an iron first. It had been like that for the past 20 years and presumably would stay that way for 20 more. 

It just so happened to be that the Emperor and his family was making a stop at the royal house on Coruscant. It was one of the tallest buildings on the planet which was saying quite a bit. Yakov’s eldest son, 16 year old Victor, was holding Yakov’s youngest in his arms. Yuri had just turned 5 and Victor couldn’t be more of the dotting older brother. The tiny blond had become the center of Victor’s entire universe. That was just Victor; so full of love it just kind of exploded out from him. 

14 year old Georgi was walking along with his 7 year old sister Mila’s hand in his. Georgi was a caring boy, probably more so than Victor. He just got over shadowed by his older brother. The five of them walked down the halls of their home. Yakov and Victor put the younger children to bed before heading back to the ballroom. The party was nothing too big; only held because the family had stopped planet side. It was nothing like the time Victor had turned 16. That had almost been too much. It seemed as though Victor really was just that popular amongst the galaxy.

“Just like we always do Vitya. These aren’t meant for spending a lot of time at each person.” The silver haired young man nodded with a bounce. It didn’t matter how long Victor talked to people, he just liked talking to them. It was the same way with all of Yakov’s children. Every single one was a social butterfly. To victor’s excitement, they finally entered the ever familiar, large ballroom. The chatter was loud and there was plenty of people. Victor felt at home here. So around and around he went. Every person he talked tow as happy to see him and it made his heart warm. 

But as they say, nothing last forever. Not 30 minutes into the party did he hear a shout at the center of the room.

“My lord!”

“Something is wrong!” Victor’s heart sank like a rock. Unlike the rest of his siblings, Victor had been old enough to remember his mother’s death. It had been gruesome and it scarred him; the entire thing being an assassination. With a frantic pace, the long haired young man rushed to the middle of the room and clapped a hand over his mouth. It couldn’t be. He wouldn’t believe it. His knees gave out underneath him which sent him to the floor by the bloodied body of his father.

“Victor…” The rasp of Yakov’s voice caused the young man to let out a broken sob. Not again, he thought while pulling his father to his chest. “Vitya, you must take care of your brothers and sister.” 

“No I won’t!” You are going to make it! I swear you will!” There was a commotion around the ballroom. Victor thought he heard something about him; but he didn’t care. “I’m not going to lose you! Somebody pleas-!” He wasn’t able to get the rest of his plea out. Yakov grabbed the back of Victor’s head with his bloodied hand that had been holding the stab wound. The Emperor yanked the young prince’s attention back to him. Everyone around the two royals could see how much they were shaking.

“Become the ruler I could not be Vitya.” The light had already started to fade from his father’s eyes. Victor thought he heard a scream when royal guards started to pull him back just in case the assassin was still by. It was only when Victor saw everyone looking at him with sad eyes and his throat started to burn did he realize it was he who was screaming. 

~’~

“Yuri!” Mila’s voice echoed through the main halls. She yelled for her younger brother since the morning breakfast was ready. The young blond on the other hand; his tuft of hair could just be seen at the top of his bed. The 15 year old hated the mornings, hated Mila, and he especially hated Coruscant. It escaped him as to why they had to keep returning to this wretched planet. When his father died, Yuri had almost been too young to actually remember. But he could still recall the vivid images of his older brother Victor. Now that Yuri was older, he hated to admit that he still cared deeply for his oldest brother. When he saw Victor sobbing, blood all over his shirt and running through his hair; Yuri could give a little and be kinder, especially after all that Victor has done for him through the years. 

“Yuri!” Mila’s loud voice right outside his door caused him to flip right out of his bed and slam to the floor. He felt his uncontrollable anger bubble up inside of him. That witch! Yuri jumped up and sprinted to the door to slam it open. When he did, he saw his red headed sister cackling while sprinting down the hallway. Of course she would do that. Out of the four of them, Yuri and Mila were the closest; perhaps because of their age, he did not know. Either way, it was probably time for him to get up as much as he did not want to. To make Mila even madder, he took his sweet time putting on a pale tan tunic and black baggy pants. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere.

When he finally got to the large dining room, he found all three of his older siblings already at the table. All four of them were dressed pretty much the same; if not for Georgi and Victor. The two eldest were actually ready to go out. Yuri also noted the blaster at Victor’s side. 

The Emperor was not allowed to go unarmed; not after what happened to Yakov. When Victor caught sight of Yuri, that ever present goofy smile beamed at him. “Good! You are awake.” Victor stood and Yuri noticed that had been no plate of food in front of the Emperor. “I wanted to at least say good morning before I headed out.” Everything happened so fast; a hug, a kiss on either of his cheeks and he was left with Georgi and Mila. 

He didn’t feel like talking any longer so he walked over to his breakfast and started to eat. It was sweet, the crepes, just the way he liked it. While he was eating, Georgi and Mila talked quietly to one another. Yuri thought he heard them talk about the Crispino’s but didn’t comment on it. Well, he didn’t have time to. One of their butlers here on Coruscant, a short man named Yan with black hair and brick red eyes, walked in. He was stiff but that wasn’t unusual.

“Master Yuri; you have a visitor in the gardens.” It was an automatic response from his brother and sister. They “Ohhed” as if they were all 12. Yuri didn’t want to deal with any visitor, but didn’t want to deal with his siblings any more. So he stood, still barefoot and in lounging clothes, and followed Yan. The living quarters of the Imperial family on Coruscant were on the upper floors. The glassed in garden was Yuri’s little slice of heaven that Victor happily had made for him. The garden always looked gorgeous against the backdrop of the sky with how high up they were. 

That view, and Yuri’s relatively peaceful morning, was completely shattered when his visitor turned around.

“I was worried I wouldn’t be able to catch my kitten while he was still here.” 

Jean Jacques Leroy.

One of the youngest Grand Admiral’s ever at the age of 25.

The BIGGEST pain in Yuri’s ass. Even over his siblings. 

There was a big part of Yuri that thought, “Turn around. Don’t humor this ass hole. He doesn’t deserve to kiss the ground you walk on”. But the sudden image of Victor in his mind stopped him. Victor had become such a huge influence on his life since his father died. His oldest brother took up the position of mother and father for Yuri. One of the things that Victor always drills into his head is to be kind. Where Victor got that from was beyond Yuri, but he wasn’t going to let him down.

So with a deep breath, he stepped in, letting Yan close the door behind him. Yes he would spend time with Jean. That’s where it would end though. 

“What do you want Jean?” Yuri sighed as he walked over to one of the corners. He would have liked to look at the plants but then that would risk looking at the other man. Therefore, he would just stare out the glass. The Grand Admiral quickly followed after the younger male. It seemed as though Yan had taken Jean’s cape when he first came in. The older male would usually be sporting it with the rest of his white attire. Yuri glanced at the colored plaques on Jean’s chest before turning to the skyline. Right away he could feel the heat of Jean’s body next to his. It pissed him off that the Grand Admiral had so much more mass on his body. He was even taller and bulkier than Victor. Why was that allowed? Why could the Emperor’s underlings be bigger than the Emperor himself? Of course that was just Yuri’s childish understanding of military strategy and simple diplomatic theory, but he still hated the fact that Jean was as big as he was.

“I told you to call me JJ.” His voice. He had a strange accent. Yuri noticed that so many years ago when he first met the man. Victor told him Jean was from the middle rim. Their accent was slower, far less thick than it was in the core. What he was saying though. It dug at Yuri’s head, giving him a head ache.

“I’m not calling you JJ.”

“But you let me call you kitten.”

“I don’t let you! You just do that!” Shit, he thought to himself right after turning to Jean and throwing his hands up in the air. He was supposed to be kind; remember Victor and what he would do. It was just that Jean dug at him so much he ended up going off when he didn’t want to. Then there was Jean’s reaction. That smug look that Yuri just wanted to hit off of him. It pissed him off perhaps more than anything else. Either way, he just turned back to the glass and crossed his arms with a ‘humph’. He didn’t care if he was acting childish. 

Why did Jean bug him so much anyways? It was like that since they met 6 years ago. It was Yuri’s 10th birthday and Victor went a little over board. He invited every royal and every senator. He pushed Yuri out to the front and showed him off to the rest of the galaxy. Of course it was Victor so it was all with good intentions, but everyone was older than Yuri. The young blond had some friends on his home planet, but they had been spending so much time on Coruscant that they couldn’t get any of his own friends invited. That was how he ended up stuck to Victor’s side as though he were just a cub and his older brother was the mother bear. The 21 year old didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind anything that Yuri did. Any action of Yuri’s in Victor’s eyes was a good action. 

“Who might this be my lord?” It had been Jean, standing a couple of feet away from Victor and Yuri. At that time, he was still in training; but already quickly making his way up the ladder. His ashy blue eyes stared down at Yuri’s sharp turquoise. Already Yuri felt a twinge of anger build up in him. He hadn’t know who he was, but he didn’t like him. Victor, so air headed and caring, pulled Yuri out a bit. 

“This is the birthday boy! Yuri! Say hello to Jean Jacques Leroy Yuri.” Victor pulled out his little brother’s hand and pressed it into Jean’s larger one. Everything about it was forced, aside from Jean’s smile. He laughed at the pissed off visage of Yuri’s face turned sower at their touch.

“Feisty little kitten isn’t he?” Jean laughed harder when Yuri spit his tongue out at him. Stars, why did Victor invite him so many years ago?

“Yuri?” It was the present, Jean’s voice knocking him out of the past. The Grand Admiral was standing by his side, closer now that he was trying to get the blond princes attention. The proximity caused Yuri to jump back with a frown.

“Seriously Jean why did you come here?” There was a pause. The only thing that could be heard in the garden was the pond full of koi fish near the back wall. When Jean’s body pressed closer to Yuri’s, he flinched.

“Look at me.” Jean’s voice was deep this time. If he thought that he was going to- “There we are.” A tilt of the head. Jean had never looked at Yuri like that. It was light; no double entendre behind it. This was the way two good friends looked at each other. It was only after a few moments of frozen shock did Yuri realize Jean had put something on his neck. His hand went up and found a leather like material. The length of the necklace was closer to a choker. 

“What?”

“It’s a necklace. Leather, brown. I didn’t think you would look good in anything flashy, even if you say otherwise.”

“But why?” Yuri wanted to take it off, but at the same time there was this weight on it. It was weighted down with that look Jean gave him. It was a look he hadn’t gotten in years, of two people just on equal levels. Of course it was gone now, but he held it in his mind. Maybe having Jean visit that day wasn’t too bad. 

“It’s for your birthday?” Jean’s surprised reaction was similar to Yuri’s. His birthday? He had totally forgotten. He was turning 16 that day. Maybe it slipped his mind because he begged Victor not to make a big deal about it. That…that was actually quite refreshing. And as much as he hated Jean; he could appreciate something as subdued as a necklace. However, that was all he wanted from him. The amount of time they spent together was already a bit too much for him. So with a grunt he turned back around towards the door.

“Alright thank you. Now I would like to be alone. I thank you again for coming to see me.” Be nice Yuri! Be nice! He was standing by the door as Jean just chuckled and walked up to him. A harsh shiver rocked his body when he felt Jean’s fingers brush the skin right above the collar on the back of his neck. He tried to cover it but failed quite spectacularly. Instead of comment though, Jean seemed to take mercy on him and just walked past towards the door.

“I count the minutes until we see each other again kitten.” 

Maybe Victor wouldn’t mind if he punched one of his Grand Admirals. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering what Yuri is wearing, just look up Luke Skywalker from Return of the Jedi.

Victor dreaded the thought of having to leave Yuri by himself on his birthday. It was just a nightmare for someone like Victor; someone who had almost too much love to be spread. When it came to his younger siblings, he would stop the galaxy for them. Ever since he took over the position as Emperor, he really had the power too as well. That did not exactly mean he should though. It was a fine line that he walked, constantly wanting to revert back to his 16 year old self; but knowing that he had to run the galaxy and keep everything going smoothly. There was a large part of him that hated being the Emperor. This was never meant to be his title, even though he knew that his father would have died someday and with him being the eldest, the position of Emperor would have been his whether he liked it or not. 

Alas, the extent to unwillingness he can show now is simply wishing for a different life; for a different position of power. He had things to do. That was how he found himself being flow to the Galactic Senate Building in the middle of the Senate District. It wasn’t exactly a busy day; more of just checking up on things. However, there was one thing that he was there to do in particular. The Imperial shuttle landed and he quickly walked off the plank.

“Victor you must wait for me. You know you aren’t proficient with that blaster I gave you.” Christophe Giacometti. Victor’s bodyguard. He was just a couple of years younger than Victor, but as he said, far better at protecting oneself than the Emperor. So Victor slowed down to look over his shoulder. Christophe, with his short blond hair and gaudy red outfit, came bounding after him. The 25 year old was a son of a wealthy merchant from Voss. His blaster rifle settled across his chest was giant, considering the two of them were about the same height. It wasn’t by much of a surprise that the two of them were actually raised together. However, Christophe went into the military and Victor had to grow up 10 years too early. 

Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise, Victor thought to himself as Christophe took the lead. He guided the silver haired Emperor across the large landing strip and into the Rotunda. After Victor’s father died, he obviously needed someone to guard him. He told the senate that he didn’t, but they were the ones that had all the power at the time. When Victor was still young, he was considered more of a figure head than anything else. It just so happened that Christophe had graduated at the top of his class that year with perfect scores in nearly every category. Victor contacted Christophe right away and the Voss native happily accepted the offer. 

The young Emperor knew that a large part of it was because of Christophe’s feelings for him. Even when they were young Christophe would be all over Victor. Neither of them really cared about that though. All Victor really needed was someone to guard him. If that meant having Christophe who was actually quite smitten with him; then he didn’t see a problem with that. Perhaps it was actually a good thing, since Christophe would be watching him at all times.

Both the Emperor and his guard walked into the Senate building and felt the rush of cool air. Even though the climate on Coruscant was artificial, that didn’t mean it was pleasant. Most of the time the air was hard to breathe in on the city planet. With over 1 trillion people, neither were very surprised that it would be hot even against the planet worker’s hardest efforts. “Let’s get you to your office. You said you had a meeting in,” Christophe slipped his holopad out and looked at the screen. His meeting was only in about 5 minutes. So they were running just a bit behind. It wasn’t like the person could do anything though; considering it was the Emperor that he was meeting with. However, it still rubbed Victor the wrong way. He hated being rude to people which included making them wait. So he picked up his pace and actually over took Chris. 

Finally the two of them got there; and he was unsurprised to find his guest already waiting. The man was sitting in one of the chairs in the hallway. He had his head bowed, his entire body covered in a black cape with the hood pulled over. Chris tensed at that. It was good, though; that he tensed up. Victor knew that it meant Chris was ready to fight if necessary. But Victor knew that it wouldn’t be necessary. This man that he called to Coruscant was not a combatant. No. He was a scholar. A monk.

“Hello.” Victor stated happily. The shorter male stood and pushed his hood back. Victor felt something warm grow in his stomach. This man. His hair was pitch black and shaggy. Unlike Victor, his skin was just slightly darker, but his eyes were a soft brown color. There was a peacefulness about him. It was something that Victor hadn’t seen in anyone in quite some time. 

“My lord.” The man nodded and then bowed at Victor. He gave a small nod to Christophe, noting that the blond was not as high ranked therefore did not deserve such an introduction. Victor just happily walked over and grabbed the man’s hand, causing a shocked look to spring across his solemn face. He stuttered slightly while being dragged into Victor’s office. Once inside, Victor pushed the scholar down into one of the chairs that looked out the window. Just as happily as ever, Victor followed suit in the chair next to his. 

“I’m so happy that you were able to make it. I suspect you flight was not too bad?” Victor chatted excitedly. He really was quite happy to have a scholar. Yes he had a magnificent education growing up; so did Georgi, but Mila and Yuri had not had that opportunity. When Yakov died, many of the people that worked for the Imperial family up and left. They didn’t want to be ordered around by Victor who at the time had only be 17 years old. Now Victor was on the hunt for new… well new everything. Every position that had been vacated needed to be filled and he would start with tutors and scholars since he deemed that the most important. 

“Ah, yes my lord.”

“No need to call me “Lord”. It’s just Victor.” He meant it to. Of course he heard a grunt of disapproval behind him. Chris was one of the few people outside of Victor’s family that was able to call him that. He obviously didn’t like having some random person suddenly call Victor by his name and now his ‘title’. 

However, it also was quite clear that the scholar was unsure. He fidgeted, looking down before looking back up at the excited eyed Emperor. “Are you sure? I do not wish to offend you.” 

He got a nod in response before Victor pointed his finger up in thought. “I forgot! What is your name?”

“Yuri Katsuki.”

“Yuri? That is the same name as my brother. He is one of the two that you will be teaching while you work with me.”

“Teaching? I know that I was supposed to be an academic scholar for you, but I didn’t know about any other job descriptions. I guess now is the best time to tell me about it.” Victor nodded at Yuri’s words. He enjoyed that the man was so soft spoken. Right away he was taking a liking to Yuri.

Victor, all through his young life, loved to learn. Every tutor and teacher he had told him he was a brilliant boy, punctuated by the fact that he broke dozens of records, even made new discoveries when he was still just a young teen. In all honesty, Victor was brilliant. He himself could go and teach Mila and Yuri if need be. But he could not spread himself that thin. He was the Emperor, not their parents. So he was going to have to call in some help; that being in the form of Yuri.

Victor explained to Yuri what his duties would be. The main one would be to be a teacher for Mila and Yuri. Their discussion stopped a couple minutes in though. “Do you mean Yuri me? Or Yuri him?” That caused Victor to laugh. For a scholar that seemed so solemn like Yuri, he sure was rather innocent. 

Yet the question was valid. With two Yuri’s running around; they would need a way to identify them. “Yurio!” Victor felt his stomach grow warm. The added ‘o’ at the end of Yuri’s name fit him so well. The little blond was his baby and the ‘o’, just solidified that. So with that taken care of, they continued on. At this point, Chris had started to hover towards the door. When Victor told him that he could head out to get some caff, the guard paused. He was unsure if to let Yuri and Victor by themselves. Yet the Emperor simply shooed him off. 

“Now! The last bit.” Victor said while turning back around to Yuri. He sighed and watched as Yuri stood from the chair. The Scholar had taken off his cape; showing that he was clad in all black. It was relatively tight clothing, with a large black belt around his waist that made him look smaller. His pants… well, everything he wore was tight and black, even the smaller sized boots on his feet. “I want you to be working right next to me for the next couple of years. I want you to be my main academic.” 

There was a pause. The Emperor watched with amusement as the quiet scholar stumbled over his words; perhaps being at a loss for them in quite some time. Those pretty brown eyes blinked and blinked and blinked before he was able to get out even a single word. “I…What?”

“I want you to help me do my research. I have always been knowledge oriented, ever since I was young.” Slowly, his long limbs carried him back over to Yuri. There was something there. A beat of energy perhaps? But it wasn’t like anything Victor had ever experienced. No, that was different. That felt alive as it swam off Yuri’s body. It seemed as though he could alter the course of the matter around him, whether he was meaning to or not. Whatever it was, it caught Victor’s attention as he stood by Yuri; and Yuri knew that he had just done something. He turned away from the silver haired man and looked out the glass window. 

“I see. Well, you are paying me your hi-…. Victor.” 

“Yay! Let’s get you back to the Imperial home. You will be staying with me and my family after all. Can’t have you too far away from me and those you are going to teach.”

“What?!”

~’~

Christophe had been patiently waiting outside the door. The entire time he had been close enough to hear the other two mean speaking with each other. It hadn’t been all that interesting. He already knew that Victor had never been the fighter. He wasn’t the best politician, not like Yakov at all; but he was far more diplomatic than most of the Empire beneath him. More often than not, Victor was the odd one out during military strategy meetings with his highest ranking officers. When Victor met with his navy, he was almost always out voted. He may be the Emperor, but he wasn’t a hard ruler like his father. Then there was the fact that the 12 Grand Admirals all had mind sets like Jean. He was hard headed and a war eagle. Everything in his eyes needed to end in a fight. It was unfortunate for Victor that Christophe felt the same way. Speaking of Jean…

“What is it Chris?” Jean’s hard voice came over the line. He was somewhere he couldn’t show a projection of himself which Chris didn’t mine. Jean was handsome but he was no Victor. 

“The Emperor is still in his meeting. But there are somethings you may want to know.” A pause. There he was. Chris had him interested. Jean was always biting at more information about the royal family. Chris had an idea why and he believed it had to do with a certain young blond. It made the body guard laugh, the image of Jean chasing the young teens tail like a love struck boy. He could not judge though; especially not after how he runs after Victor. “Victor invited a person to stay with him and his family. The man’s name is Yuri Katsuki. He is a thinker just like Victor.” Chris heard Jean make an annoyed clicking noise with his tongue. 

“Just what I need, another pacifist at the head of the Empire. It’s not like Victor’s head is far enough in the clouds already. Damn it.” Jean growled into Chris’s ear. The older male just sighed. Jean really was a war junkie, banging the drums to get the crowd riled up. All the other Grand Admirals had a bit of Jean in them; waiting for the next chance to strike at an enemy. However, they were older and more level headed. They knew when to not start a fight and when to go in and strike. Jean would learn sooner or later.

“Well I just wanted to tell you. I hope your day wasn’t ruined too much.” Chris laughed. He knew what Jean did that morning though. The small laugh from the other end of the line only confirmed his thoughts.

“No. I got to see my little kitten. Everything is good.” There it was. When Victor told him that they were not going to be throwing some large and extravagant party for the youngest royal, he was quite surprised. Ever since Yakov died, Victor had been going above and beyond for Yuri. The love that the Emperor had for his youngest brother was deep. Well, it was deep for all of his siblings. There was a reason why he called for Yuri Katsuki to come and stay with them. It just so happened that he would be aiding Victor in other things as well.

That caused him to pause. Aiding him in other things. Chris knew that Victor was a loving person. He was caring and quite out there in his affections. Chris wasn’t blind and neither way Victor. Yuri was a handsome young man. 

Now that caused Chris to smile. He was excited to see how all of this would play out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caff/caf= Coffee  
> Holopad= almost like a phone, but can show holographs  
> Voss=a wealthy mining/industry planet


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh short chapter DX sorry!

“I really do hope you love it here.” Victor said as Chris landed the shuttle on the front strip. Yuri shuffled slightly with his one big bag in his lap. He had very few possessions; most of which were rare paper books. Almost everything was kept on holopads now so Yuri was fiercely protective of his manuscripts. It was so odd, all of it. He hadn’t expected the em-Victor, to be like this. When Yuri was younger he had seen how victor’s father ruled the galaxy. Victor; he was just the complete opposite. The man seemed to be kind with everyone. 

His guard Chris on the other hand. Right away the blond man had given Yuri a look between confusion, suspicion, and was that attraction? Lust? Yuri really could not tell. His home planet was near the outer rim. He wasn’t used to how these upper class people acted. The three of them stepped off the shuttle and headed towards the entrance. Apparently, from what Victor had told Yuri, Chris wasn’t needed in the palace. That was why the blond turned and headed back to the vehicle. Both Victor and Yuri continued to the door. 

Right away Yuri felt a little out of place. His “poor” background didn’t help as he ogled at the decadent décor. Royal reds and purples and blues. Every once and a while as they walked down the halls, a servant would stop and bow. The two of them continued on until they came to a large set of double doors. Victor pushed them open and Yuri found himself in an extremely spacious office. The design was similar to the one in the rotunda; all the way down to the floor to ceiling windows on the back wall. The room just so happened to be bigger than Yuri’s childhood home. Victor once again motioned for Yuri to sit down. Once he did, Victor followed suit beside him on the couch and pulled out his holopad. A few clicks later and Yuri watched a slightly familiar face pop up on the holograph. “Mila?” Victor’s little sister. “What are you doing? Where is Yuri?” So he had called the youngest first. Victor’s red heads sister smiled before turning g the screen around. An image of “Yurio” appeared; him sitting between Mila’s legs. She had been braiding his hair into dozens of small plaits. It made Yuri’s chest hurt thinking about his own sister. 

Victor loved the display which didn’t come to a surprise for Yuri. The Emperor had complimented his sibling’s nonstop on the way over. “Mila. You and Yuri need to come to my office. I have someone for you two to meet.” 

Mila’s big eyes held a twinkle of excitement as she turned off the projection; leaving the two older men in the office by themselves. Now it was the waiting game.

And oh how hard it was. Yuri could fully admit that Victor was incredibly handsome. Then there was the fact he had seen him on holovids before to solidify this admiration. Yes Victor was surprisingly different than his father in person; but it wasn’t as though Yuri had never seen Victor before. Victor was the Emperor after all. He was going to have vids of him sent across the galaxy. 

Victor’s body heat against Yuri’s waist caused the man to flush. The silver haired male didn’t seem to mind though. Through their couple of hours of conversation, Victor made it quite clear he enjoyed Yuri’s company by keeping the man close. Even if Yuri had not found Victor handsome it wasn’t like he could just push him away. Victor was the damn emperor. So the two of them waited, “curled up together” on the couch, for the two youngsters to finally get there. 

When they did, the reception to Yuri’s sudden appearance wasn’t what he had expected. “Yurio”, Victor’s youngest brother, scowled. For how tiny he was, he sure was intimidating. On the other hand, Mila excitedly accepted the fact she would have a new tutor. Her outgoing attitude made it easier for her to accept such a thing. Yurio on the other hand…

“You two take a seat.” Victor motioned for the couch in front of them. Mila shoved her grouchy brother down. At this point, Yuri wondered if perhaps there was a misunderstanding. Maybe Yurio didn’t know what was happ-

“I don’t need some shitty person to look after me!” Yurio shouted out right as he sat down. Yuri was the only one that had been caught off guard from the outburst. He was obviously frustrated at the man’s sudden appearance. It was like when a child’s parent got a new partner. They just had one person to have as a caretaker for so long that seeing someone new was like a betrayal of trust. However, Yuri decided to calm down his nerves to the best of his abilities. With cautious movements, he put his hands up in a ‘surrendering’ sort of fashion. 

“I know that you are frustrated. But I am here to be your tutor.” That made the young blond pause. Everyone else in the room could see the gears turning in his head. He had no idea what Yuri meant by tutor in that moment. Finally his older sister turned to him and smiled.

“Victor got us a teacher since the other ones left.” Yurio’s big eyes fluttered for a moment, blinking rapidly as though that was the way he was digesting the information. It seemed like it took a couple of minutes before he finally turned to his older brother and the smallest of smiles formed on his face. Oh? Yuri found that kind of odd. Maybe most of Victor’s family was like him? Or at least Yurio? Maybe the young man was going to end up a spitting image of his oldest brother? 

Before Yuri could say anything else, the three siblings shot off in a conversation that Yuri could not understand. He realized that they were speaking in the royal family’s native tongue. Yuri would have to learn some if he was going to be spending so much time with them.

“Thank you!” So it seemed as though Yurio was happy he was getting a teacher. The young blond jumped from the couch and threw himself at Victor. Mila happily followed her little brother’s lead and landed upon them as well. The happy family moment made Yuri’s chest tight. How nice. He loved seeing people act like this. There was a brief moment where the siblings were laughing with one another, before Yurio’s sharp eyes looked up and caught Yuri’s “Get in here!” For his size his grip sure was tight. He was able to grab onto Yuri’s black tunic and tug him forwards, slamming the quiet man into the pile of laughter. 

Hmm, maybe things won’t be too bad with this family.

~’~

“Otabek!” Phichit’s call to him caused the younger male to turn. The quiet sniper looked over to the general; seeing him wave excitedly. Instead of continuing to walk, Otabek decided to follow his general into the meeting room. For some reason, the higher ups in the Rebellion always decided to drag him into things, into the big battle plans. He was the best marksman in the Rebellion, sure. There was no getting around that fact. It wasn’t as though he wanted to be mixed into their big messes though. 

The two of them stopped in front of the center meeting table. The other officers were already sitting there. Yuuko Nishigori sat at the head of the table. She sort of headed this entire operation. She and her husband Takeshi Nishigori that is. Standing next to them was Leo de le Iglesia. He was the head mechanic, making sure every vehicle that the Rebellion used worked properly. The last person in the room was Guang Hong Ji, Leo’s husband. The two of them were inseparable. Guang, as the official envoy, was a kind man. His quiet nature allowed him to grow close to nearly anyone, even within the empire. 

“I’m glad you were able to find him Phichit!” Yuuko said. “We can finally begin.” Otabek knew what was going on. He had been in the meeting the last time they spoke about this. When she pulled up a picture of the emperor, his thoughts were just confirmed. The silver haired man had a large smile on his face in the picture. That wasn’t what caught Otabek’s eyes though. No, it was the shorter male behind Victor. 

Yuri. 

Victor’s youngest brother. 

For so long Otabek has had something of a crush on the small blond. He found the young man extremely interesting. Everything about him, from his attitude to his appearance. Otabek savored each and every time that he could see Yuri. 

“Yuri was able to make contact just a couple of standard hours ago. Leo received the encoded transmission saying that he is now in the Imperial palace as a tutor to the youngest siblings of the emperor, Mila and Yuri. Apparently Victor also wishes for Yuri to help him when it comes to military strategy. This is a far better outcome than we had been hoping for.” That was true. Otabek remembered how they simply thought Yuri would just be a teacher. For him to have the Emperor’s ear like that; it was quite the boon for them. So they would have to run with it. Hopefully they would be able to have a constant communication with Yuri to keep feeding him instructions. Of course the older man was intelligent. If they suddenly were not able to get a hold of him, then he would be fine. Still; it would be better if they could speak with him before he decided on something big. Either way, Yuuko continued.

“Now Yuri will work on getting the emperor to change his mind on most of the biggest issues such as a cease fire agreement and liberation of middle ring planets. It is unfortunate that we will have to start small like that, but it has to be done.” Phichit gave a dramatic sigh at that. The man seemed to do that a lot. Not only was he a general, but he was also their… let’s say communication director. He worked pretty closely with Leo and Guang. 

The meeting was dragging on. Otabek hated it when it happened like this. He really just wanted to leave, this whole, “everyone talking at once” thing wasn’t his cup of tea. 

However, there was something that was nagging at the back of his mind. So he turned to Phichit who was scrolling down something on his holopad. “How long is this mission going to take?” It was a good question. It took quite a long time simply to get Yuri to the imperial palace as a scholar. Now they were going to try and get Victor to change his mind on quite a few policies. This wasn’t a small feat. The general hummed with his eyes closed for a moment. 

“Well, over a year is what I am speculating. I wouldn’t worry about Yuri though. He is a super strong Jedi!” 

Phichit wasn’t wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> Coruscant- The Imperial Center. It's right in the center of the galaxy and is used more of like a hub for all the Empire. It has a rotation period of 24 standard hours and an orbital period of 365 standard days. It's native species is human (Over 1 trillion in population (68% human)) and the primary language is galactic basic ("Basic English"). 
> 
> The Main Galaxy- http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130325041255/starwars/images/1/10/MainGalaxy.png  
> There are three main "rims"; Inner, Middle, and Outer. More of the wealthy planets are found in the inner and middle rims. 
> 
> Blaster- A blaster is just a basic weapon; akin to a gun. It shoots laser bolts. 
> 
> Galactic/Imperial Military ranking- Jean is ranked as a Grand Admiral which is the highest rank in the Navy. The equivalent of it in the Army is a Grand General.


End file.
